mcpvpminecraftpvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardcore Games
The Harcore Games is a brutal, all-out battle to the death. Players spawn in the open countryside with no equipment, except for simple kits. Last man standing wins. How to start You can join a server with the ip 'mc-hg.com'. When you join a server, you may choose a kit. There are always 4 free kits which will be listed in chat as your available kits. You can buy more and see kit descriptions here. Once the game starts, you should find a jungle or swamp biome, with the desert biome being a secondary option. You can make soup out of 1 cocoa bean and 1 bowl, 2 cacti and 1 bowl or 1 red mushroom, 1 brown mushroom, and 1 bowl. Each soup restores 3.5 hearts or, if you're at full health, 3.5 hunger bars. There are a lot of tactics to eat soup, learn some here. The Kits There are 70+ kits, with 1 being added every week. In the first week that a kit is coded, only PROs can use the kit. After 1 week, anyone can purchase the kit for $2.50 at https://www.minecraftpvp.com/kits/hungergames . There are always 4 free kits (Support, Vanity, Power and Defensive) that any player can choose. The free kits are randomly chosen and are cycled every 2 weeks. Custom Terrain Generation The Hardcore Games servers have a custom terrain plugin which adds these features: *Diamond ores do not generate. This means that the only way to get diamonds is from abandoned mineshafts, temples, or villages. *There are many lava and water lakes on the surface. *Ocean biomes and rivers have been removed. *Swamps have red and brown mushrooms. The Feast The Feast is probably the most important part of the game. The Feast is 10 chests and an enchantment table, which spawn on top of a circular patch of grass. You can get many items from the Feast: Meat, Enderpearls, Potions, Diamond Armor, Diamond Swords, Cobwebs, TNT, Flint and Steel, Lava and Water Buckets, Bows, Arrows. The enchantment table is also useful for enchanting your armor and tools with the levels you gained as you play. The Feast is announced in the chat 15-22 minutes into the game. The chat tells you how much time is left until the feast starts (beginning with 5 minutes) and it tells you the exact coordinates of the Feast. Mini-Feasts and Bonus Feasts Mini feasts are simply smaller versions of the Feast and contain a variety of useful items: Diamonds, Iron, Soup ingredients and Kit Packages (gives you back your starting items), among other things. However, the mini feasts will not be as easy to find as the Feast. The announcement will show a relative location — instead of exact coordinates, it will show you the location rounded to hundreds. However, there is a rare chance where it will say the feast is located between x: 300-300, z: 100-100 For example, if a mini feast is located at x: 275, z: 411, the announcement will say it’s within x: 200-300 and z: 400-500. In addition to this is the chance of Bonus Feasts. This is an extra feast that can be spawned without any coordinates announced. It can be all over the map, and will give you a chance to turn the tables if you manage to find it. (Credit to ThaRedstoner for writing this section.) Strategies for Playing Hunger Games Solo 'Start of the Game (0-15 minutes)' *Defensive: Defensive is playing Hunger Games solo by getting resources yourself. You need to be extremely cautious and look around for other players that might come and find you, or you can of course use a stealth kit, like Chameleon, where you won’t have to deal with people seeing your nametag or tracking you. You can also use the Spy kit and be massively aware of your surrounding. You’ll need to get ores fast and watch out for any offensive players. To speed up this process you can use kits that make this faster, like Forger or Miner. The Crafter kit is also a good choice, as you can keep going without having to return to furnaces. You can also use the Hermit kit to get away from everyone and finish up fast, including the bonus of being in a soup biome (hopefully). Another thing to think about is your food level. If getting ores is not much of a problem for you, you can use Pyro to get cooked food easily by burning mobs, use Cookiemonster to get a few snacks while in caves, or Cultivator to supply yourself with enough food to last a game. As soon as you have full Iron armor, you can switch to offense or stay defensive. You can also try to set up a trap using any trap kit (Kaya, Stomper, etc.) and lure a player to you. Hopefully they fall for your trap, and you can get their items. Traps are usually harder to make and not smart to do alone, especially with some kits made against it. *Offensive: Offensive play relies a lot more on pvp, and is thus, more dangerous, but also highly effective. For this you’ll want a kit that gives you that extra boost of power, or something to effectively counter teams if 1v1′s are no problem for you. For extra power, choose Barbarian, Beastmaster, Assassin — basically any pvp-advantaged kit is good here. Anti-team kits include Vampire, Timelord, Berserker and Urgal. Your first step should be to get soups to become more powerful than the other players, or start killing straight away since it’ll take even longer for them to get soups. This second strategy can give your Barbarian sword a huge bonus or equip you with a nice amount of minor instant damage potions from Vampire. Some of these players will have Iron items since they are getting them, and the Salvager kit is also nice to use in case you get double items, or would rather have some armor instead of a bucket. If you don’t manage to get any armor from all the players you’re killing and aren’t planning on playing offensive anymore in mid game or just aren’t sure you’ll make it, you’re better of mining some yourself before continuing. 'Mid game (15 – 30 minutes)' *Defensive: Defensive is harder and harder to do at this point, but you can stay with your traps for other players, or build one. I highly recommend you not do this, though, because your chances of survival become lower the longer you wait. You can try and prepare to steal the feast, though, in which you try to get items from the feast without any intervention between other players. Do this by: #Hiding below the feast, waiting for an opportunity to grab some items and get away. #Tower above the feast, making yourself a dangerous foe to the players down at the feast since they don’t know what to expect. Offensive: Your best path at this point is to prepare for the feast if it has been announced. Otherwise, your best bet is to take on fights with other players that look like they’ll go to the feast and increase your chances of winning. If the chance of winning the feast is slim, it can also be smart to wait, and then get in to take the kills and the feast. If you don’t manage to get the feast, you’re better of retreating and to ambush the winners in some way. 'Late Game (30 - 60 minutes' Defensive: At this point, if you haven’t won the game, you’re better off hoping they will come for your trap. Otherwise you have two options: Get in a fight with them and hope luck is on your side, or hope to PVP better than them. You can also find the bonus feast — this will provide you with greater chances to best the other player, and make the fight a lot more equal. If you get in the pit and still have a disadvantage over the other guy, try to use the pit to your advantage: tower up and stomp down if you’re a stomper, endermage them up and knock them off — be creative! Offensive: If you got the feast, it is very simple — find and kill all the other players. Be very wary of traps and try to take the hard way in instead of the fast or simple way. If you didn’t get the feast, your best option is to wait until they took out the other players and hopefully spent a lot of potions and tools already, so you’ll be able to take them down easier. A good chance is to get the bonus feast as well, and get the same gear as the feast winner. That will make your fight equal. If you get in the pit, you can either confront them and fight, or flee and stall. There’s a chance you got more kills or better stats than them if you played offensive in the pre-game. When the game ends, they will be killed, and you will win if you were better than them. Credit to ThaRedstoner for writing this.